


lucky i’m in love with my best friend

by megstiell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis Core but no one dies hehe, M/M, the turks have hearts i know it, this is soft, zack and cloud are idiots who are in love but they dont know it, zakkura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: zack is in love, zack has a problem, he just wants someone to tell him what to do because nothing makes sense to him, hopefully his time spent with his two favourite turks can help him out
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Zack Fair is always the friendly, chirpy respectful SOLDIER who everyone admires. People come to him constantly for training advice, relationship advice, heck, even what to eat for lunch or where to shop for clothes. You had a problem, he was your guy! He had everything figured out for you. He’s super caring and easy to talk to so no-one really faces any anxiety when considering approaching him. Apart from himself. 

Zack has been fascinated by one of the trainees for so long now. The kid he met while accompanied on a mission with Tseng and the others. The kid’s name was Cloud. He was a delight to be around. Adorable, hard-working yet somehow reserved. Zack just couldn’t quite figure him out. Zack’s concerns for discovering how he truly feels for Cloud have been answered by various friends and co-workers. Even his own mentor, Angeal, and he simply replied; “trust your gut instincts, they’ll guide you to your true feelings.” 

‘Damnit, Angeal would know what to do...’ Zack thought to himself while sat in his private training room alone, ‘I miss him... he’s been away on mission for so long i don’t know who i’m gonna talk to about this again.. i thought my gut would guide me to my feelings.’ 

Lazard let Zack know that he and a few other SOLDIERS would be working alongside the Turks for the next few days. Zack’s face brightened up as he saw this opportunity to communicate more with Cissnei and Tseng - the Turks whom he seems to have a close connection with. 

In the briefing area of Lazard’s office, Zack was informed that he would be (fortunately) working with Cissnei and Tseng. 

“This mission will entail observation from afar most likely.” Tseng explained to Zack as they were both walking out of the meeting. “I know how eager you can get. I hope this will suffice your need to get out on the field. I recommended you for this one after seeing your work with Angeal and Sephiroth.” Tseng confessed, folding his arms and standing against the wall outside the meeting room. 

Zack’s face lit up. “Really? You did? Thank you Tseng! I had no idea you trusted me this much!” He boasted, lifting his fist up to the air triumphantly. 

Cissnei left the meeting room in sync with Zack’s triumphant victory screech. She chuckled and stood next to Tseng. “Haha, my my! So I take it Tseng let you know that he personally asked for you on this mission?” Cissnei asked. 

Zack blushed slightly and began walking to his dorm. “Ahaha yeah... guys i’m gonna go get some shut-eye ready for tomorrow”. 

He began to swing his arms around as if he were preparing to train and stretched his arm muscles as he walked back. 

Cissnei and Tseng looked at each other, laughed and dismissed themselves also, ready for their mission early the next morning. 

Zack had awoken the next day to an encouraging message on his phone from a certain trainee he had his eyes set on. 

‘Good Morning, Zack!  
Kunsel just informed me that you’ve been selected to attend a mission alongside The Turks!!  
That’s exciting!  
I’m proud of you buddy!  
Stay safe because I want to introduce you to my mom at Nibelheim so she knows I made friends with a cool SOLDIER like you!  
Good luck!  
Cloud :)’ 

Zack blushed at the message and clutched his phone to his chest and inhaled heavily.  
“Oh boy oh boy, what am i gonna do?” 

After freshening up and getting himself ready, he was greeting with a knock on his door. He opened the door to find the leader of the turks stood with his hands behind his back, hair tied back neatly and a smirk on his face. 

“Good Morning, Zack. I knew I’d find you ready to go. Are you sure you’re 100% ready? We need to meet Cissnei downstairs”. He asks the eager soldier. 

Zack nods and grins. “You know me! Zack first class! The eager puppy! Reporting for duty!” He gives Tseng a thumbs up and Tseng chuckles slightly before he turns on his heels and makes his way downstairs. Zack follows shortly after locking his dormitory door. 

Cissnei greets the two men with a friendly smile and the trio set off on their mission in a complimentary vehicle given to them by Shinra. Tseng is driving of course, Cissnei is sat in the passenger seat and Zack sits comfortably in the backseat, setting his sword down next to him. The drive to their rendezvous point was peaceful until they passed a sign signalling they were driving towards Nibelheim. 

Images and scenarios with Cloud flashed inside of Zack’s head. He began to smile out of the window and this caught Tseng’s attention from his mirror. 

“What are you so happy about, Zack?” He asked him, giving him eye contact through his front mirror. 

Zack was caught off-guard after being spotted mid-daydream about his current crush. 

“Yeah, Zack. You’re blushing!” Cissnei points as she turns around in her seat to face Zack. 

“Ah... it’s... it’s nothing you guys honestly.” 

Zack remained quiet and shy for the rest of the journey. 

The car journey came to an end after 30 minutes of Zack’s silence. The rest of the journey was filled with Cissnei informing the pair about her current fixation on a new book she’d recently purchased, followed by Tseng’s criticism on current literature and how much he wishes he could find time to sit and read a book again. 

The trio spent the entire day observing a target from afar. No action was to be taken yet, therefore they were given permission to rest and relax. Cissnei was given the all-clear to fall asleep while Tseng and Zack continued to be on alert. They were sat in a living space of an abandoned hotel room. This gave Zack the perfect opportunity to seek comfort from a very wise friend. He did not waste any time in showing his struggles. 

He scratched his head and cleared his throat. Tseng raised his eyebrow, “everything ok, Zack?” He asked observing his body language. He seemed tense. He was nervous. “Are you finally going to open up about what was so mesmerising earlier on? Or do i have to deduce these feelings via observation? You know i’m paid to be observant right?” Tseng joked, face still deadpan and stoic. Causing Zack to smile slightly before sighing. 

“Tseng... how do you know if you’re crushing on someone. Or, like, in love?” Zack asked, looking like a lost puppy. 

Tseng looked into the distance for awhile, his fingers pressed to his chin in thought.  
“I cannot say i’ve ever experienced it. But from what i’ve heard, if they are in your thoughts more frequently than you had planned. They seem to be of value to you. Whether or not this value is romantic or platonic, however, is a personal discovery in itself”. 

He then chuckled lightly, “I take it, you were thinking about someone on that car journey today. Was it Aerith? I know you spent a lot of time with her. Cissnei informed me. Don’t worry.” 

Zack shook his head. “No, but Aerith is important to me too. This one is... they’re different. I wish I could explain it, Tseng, I really do. But they only have to look at me, and my world falls into place. Everything is so much better when I’m with them.” 

Tseng nodded. Listening to how passionate his friend was getting. He was truly astonished at how (dare he say) in love Zack was. 

“May I ask-“ Tseng began, “who ‘they’ are?” 

Zack inhaled deeply, and exhaled softly.  
“It’s complicated. I... I hope you won’t judge me at all.” He began to fidget and bit his nails. 

“Zack, I assure you. You have earned my trust. This is strictly confidential. I promise.” Tseng answered, letting down his hair ready to unwind and relax with his friend. And in doing this action, wanted Zack to know he was getting comfortable and relaxed, im hopes it would make him feel more comfortable.

“Excuse me, I just needed to make myself more comfortable.” He explains whilst shaping his now mid-length hair around his face. 

“Nice locks, Tseng!” Zack joked, pointing at Tseng’s beautifully conditioned, neat hair, which rested beautifully on his shoulders. 

“Oh, Thank you very much. Now, please continue, if you feel comfortable.” Tseng replied, giving an encouraging smile to his friend. 

Zack sat down and sunk his head down slightly. 

“I think i might be in love with my bestfriend, Tseng”. He said so bluntly. 

Tseng nodded at Zack, “Hmm, tell me more. This wouldn’t happen to be Kunsel would it? His name has come up in files occassionally and i’ve seen you train with him often.. though i'm still not 100% certain I know who he is.” He asks. 

“Uh.. not exactly. It’s one of the newer trainees. In fact, you’ve seen him!” Exclaims Zack. “He’s the guy I walked ahead with on that mission not too long ago.” Zack smiles. Pictures and flashes of his first meeting with Cloud echoing in his subconscious. 

Tseng smiles with realisation. “Ah yes, the rookie from Nibelheim. Now your smiles and blushes in the car make total sense. So it is Cloud Strife that has stolen your heart, Zack? SOLDIERS can’t afford to be sloppy and let something get stolen like that so easily.” Tseng joked, winking at his friend who was blushing and laughing. 

“Haha yeah well SOLDIER or not, i’m pretty serious about him Tseng. Should I tell him? Or would I ruin what we already have?” Zack looked in the distance worried about his future with Cloud, was there even one to begin with? Was his daydreaming too much for his own harsh reality? 

“This life you lead.. comes with its burdens. As i’m sure your mentor Angeal may have explained to you on occasion. To be a SOLDIER, is to let go of any obstacles in order to achieve your dreams. Is Cloud one of those obstacles? Or is he more so your muse?” Tseng asked Zack, who simply shook his head. 

“He just makes me feel like there’s something worth honouring other than my duties as SOLDIER. He gives me that extra little inspiration in life. Nothing more nothing less.” 

Tseng looked down in admiration and patted Zack on the back. “Then you do what you must.” 

He got up from the chair where he was sat next to Zack. “I’m going to get drinks, you’re going to need one. For starters, I don’t have Cissnei here to help me pep talk you.” 

He left the room and Zack awaited Tseng’s return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tseng, zack and cissnei drink and discuss feelings - much melancholy yet good times ahead, i think all 3 of them needed this talk.

Tseng returned merely 20 minutes later with 2 bottles of wine, glasses, water and meds - the cashier at the store even asked if he planned to do something crazy, to which he responded with;

"highly unlikely, i just have work in the morning, i'm going to need it." 

Zack chuckled loudly at Tseng's entrance, causing Tseng to look at him in a startled manner, "Is there an issue with this that you have, Zack?" he asks concerned. 

"OH! nonono! Not at all, Tseng! NOT. AT. ALL" He gets up from his seat and walks over to Tseng, takes one of the bottles of Wine from Tseng's shopping bag. 

10% alcohol, Red.. Red Bordeaux. 

'hot damn, this turk has class..' Zack thought to himself. 

Tseng shook his head, "Do you plan to consume that bottle all to yourself or something? Or are you going to share with your superior?" he teases. 

Zack gasped, "WH- SUPERIOR? Just who do you think you are, Tseng of the Turks?" 

"Exactly that actually" he replied sarcastically whilst walking towards what resembled a kitchen, he placed the bag on the kitchen surface and began to pour the two of them a glass. 

Cissnei, who had awoken shortly after Zack's chuckle decided to sit up from her nap, she rubbed her eyes and looked over at Tseng pouring himself and Zack a large glass of red Bordeaux. 

She yawns, "oh boy, I do hope you brought three glasses, Tseng. You know i'd never pass on Red Bordeaux."

Zack looked puzzled, "man, you turks are dangerous people, you even have zero shame in casually buying expensive wine." 

"it's not even the most expensive wine Zack" Cissnei chuckled. "if Tseng REALLY wanted to go all out i'm sure he would have gotten 1947 cheval blanc or something, silly!"  
This comment earned a chuckle from Tseng, who began to pour Cissnei a glass of the Bordeaux. 

"You people make me sick." he jokingly commented. "i'm gonna need at least 3 or 4 glasses to deal with your upper class humour". 

"we're not that bad, are we Cissnei?" Tseng asks. "I sure hope not." he chuckles slightly again. 

Cissnei shrugs, "who cares? let's enjoy a drink together!"

Cissnei walks over to kitchen surface and snags her drink and begins to delicately sip, Tseng does the same. He motions for Zack to collect his drink too. Zack shakes his head but reciprocates. 

Zack sips the wine slowly, allowing himself to indulge in the taste instead of rushing it as if it were a beer. He wanted to enjoy luxuries alongside his friends. 

Cissnei suggested they all sit on the sofa beds they were given inside the dense room. This was going to be an interesting night. 

After 2 or 3 glasses, all three of them were beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol, it was kicking into their systems and removing any filters. 

"So like, now that i've finished ranting about my childhood, you guys gonna tell me what it's like growing up in Shinra?" Zack asked, hiccuping shortly afterwards and giggling at himself. 

Cissnei looked at Tseng who gave her a reassuring nod. "Sure." she cleared her throat, set her drink down and sat back on her sofa bed. 

"I was basically raised inside of Shinra, I spent my entire childhood training to become useful in the field. There's nothing more to say really. Cissnei is my field name. And as much as I want to tell you my real name, Zack, I'm afraid it's strictly confidential" she answered, pressing her finger to her lips at the last sentence. 

Zack sulked. "Man, I don't know what's more upsetting. You being Shinra's spawn or you not even being able to get referred to as your actual name." 

Tseng nodded. "It's not easy, this job."   
Cissnei nodded in response. 

"You find yourself doing things that tilt your moral compass. One day, you're waking up and you have no idea which way your compass is facing. It can change at any given moment. And through your training you know when to switch it on and off. I've done things which would make you look at me differently. That's as much detail as this alcohol is getting out of me, i'm afraid" Tseng continued, taking a soft sip from his third glass of Bordeaux. 

Zack sat up in astonishment. "I've done things too." he exclaims, pointing to himself. "no-one can say they're completely innocent in this world, am i right?" he asks openly. 

"of course not" Cissnei answers with a smile, whilst shaking her head. "when I told you back at sector 8 that I always wanted to have wings, it was to hide the fact that, as a child, I was made to do awful things in order to induce my training. The wings represented beauty, etherealness, I could no longer feel guilty if i carried those wings." she continued. "and hearing tales of the SOLDIER Sephiroth and his constant victories, one could only wish to possess the wing he bravely displays." 

Now it is Zack that nods his head. "You're right! One day, I want wings too! I want to protect the ones I love!" he fist pumps the air again, and takes a sip of his third glass also. 

Tseng rolls his eyes and smiles. "I think you should tell him, Zack." he states. Obviously referring to Cloud. Zack panics, knowing Cissnei was not awake during their discussion. 

Cissnei jolts up from her bed, thankful she set her glass down earlier "Hoho? Who's 'him' and what's he telling?" she smirks. 

Zack begins to blush like he did back in the car. More visions of Cloud appear in his mind. This causes him to blush even more.   
"Whew, this uh, w-wine is making me blush! haha! Is it doing the same to you guys? It's crazy haha!" he overacts. 

Cissnei chuckles. "Which one is it, Tseng? Which recruit is it?" 

Tseng sets his drink down. "I don't think he wants me to tell you." 

"You're right, I don't" Zack says as he lays his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do so it's best no more people know.." 

Cissnei walks over to Zack and sits next to him, "hey, you know, whoever it is. I think they deserve to know how you feel.." Cissnei rubs his back, "no matter how much you think they don't want to know or they won't feel the same way." She lifts his head up to meet her gaze and she smiles, "they'll never know if you stay silent" she boops his nose in time with her last spoken word. 

Zack sighs and tilts his head back to rest on the wall. "It's Cloud... the rookie who joined me on the mission with Tseng a few months back." 

Cissnei smiled. "Aww! He seemed so sweet in his files. A little... how do you put it? Low in skill but, we can help him work on it!" she reassures Zack. This makes him smile. 

"Absolutely, and you can offer him your support in full. In ways us Turks are unable to." Tseng adds. "To be honest, a Turk and a SOLDIER being so close in contact in regards to training is something i can see Shinra having an issue with... but we will work around it i'm sure." 

Zack jumps up and hugs Cissnei. She's stiff at first but loosens up into the hug and hugs him back, squeezing him a little show a little more affection. Zack breaks the hug and looks directly at Tseng. 

"Don't think you're escaping a hug Mr. Tseng of the Turks!" he teases walking towards him with open arms slowly, Tseng stands up and backs away slowly. 

"I don't do hugs, Zack Fair." he replies sternly, causing Zack to stop at a halt. 

Cissnei laughs, "damn, not even 3 glasses of wine can break this guy. Pure Shinra excellence. That's why you're the highest rank, after all!" 

Tseng scoffs and adjusts his tie. But then he also holds open his arms. 

"But I suppose this one occasion will suffice." he responds, walking towards Zack.   
Zack smirks and runs into the hug with Tseng. Squeezing him tightly and rocking side to side. He pulls away from the hug shortly afterwards. 

"That wasn't so bad was it, turk?" Zack asks. " huh?" he grins, 

"No, I don't suppose it was. And I guess I needed it." Tseng replies, blushing slightly. 

He looks at his watch.   
3am. 

"I'm going to get my rest. Zack you can go next. I'll awaken shortly. You two, behave." 

Cissnei laughs and pours herself a littler glass compared to the previous serving. "Of course".   
Zack washes out his old glass and fills it with water. "Sure thing." 

Tseng lays down and begins to rest.   
Leaving Zack and Cissnei the only ones awake to discuss Cloud. 

Cissnei's response felt somewhat different to the others. Cissnei was direct, she didn't give him an open answer. She was straight to the point. She was clearly the one to talk to about this.   
The pair began to discuss Cloud, Zack showed her all the text chains they had together. The small conversations about Tv shows, comics and fighting techniques which melted Zack's heart. 

"And he told me he's gonna take me to visit his Mom in Nibelheim!" he exclaims. 

"Oh right?" Cissnei asks. "Yeah! says he wants to show me off to her! Because i'm a SOLDIER obviously" he scratches the back of his head. "nothing more nothing less." 

Cissnei sighs. "sounds like he's fallen for you just as much as you have fallen for him." she states. "the second we get home from this mission, you're going to tell him. and you're going to be as heartfelt as this discussion was to me, you got that?" she said sternly. 

Zack laughs, "got it boss!" he responds. He yawns. "damn.. is it okay if i sleep now? I know Tseng wanted me to wait but, he's tuckered out. He needs his rest. So do I." 

Cissnei nods. "Go rest!" she grabs herself some water and pulls out a book from her belongings. "i'll be fine" she replies holding out the book.

Zack gives her a thumbs up. "Goodnight Cissnei. See you in the morning." 

"Goodnight Zack. Goodnight Tseng. It's about time you gave yourself some R&R." 

Cissnei sat back and began to read until the morning peacefully came.   
All that awaited the trio now, was their jobs. It was going to be a long day of observations..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will carry this on!!! i haven't been 100% about a project of mine like this since my hisokuro series last year, i hope you're enjoying this as much as i'm enjoying writing it :) thank you once again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zack, cissnei and tseng complete their mission.

Morning had broken, it was peaceful in this unknown location where the trio were brought to complete their mission. Just a simple observe and attack mission. With Zack's advanced training from Angeal complete and signed off with Lazard's approval, it was Zack's second time out in the field without Angeal's protection and guidance. He felt somewhat scared, but with Cissnei and Tseng there to back him up he felt just as much at ease as he did when Angeal accompanied him. 

"Morning sleepyhead!" Cissnei teased whilst walking into the room, fully dressed and ready to work. Tseng following shortly afterwards, with a phone pressed against his ear. He said nothing, but stared intently at the wall whilst recieiving orders on the other end of the phonecall. 

He hummed approvingly and put his phone in his left pocket. 

"Lazard wants us to attack straight away. The targets are reported to be planning an assassination of the President and the VP. A personal problem with higher-ups or something. But he has many people on board with his schemes." Tseng explained. Looking very sternly at Cissnei and Zack, he realised the severity of the situation. 

Zack yawns and climbs out of his little bed, "Well! Better get ready for the day!"

He darts out of the room to freshen up and put on fresh armour and uniform. He had no idea Shinra would provide him with such luxuries on his second mission. Well, after all, he is accompanied by the highest ranking turk and the surprising younger turk who has saved him from various instances where he would have been a goner. 

Tseng looks over at Cissnei as soon as Zack leaves, "We can't lose him again Cissnei. We thought we lost him once when he didn't respond during a mission with Angeal, we cannot let that happen again."

Cissnei scoffs slightly causing Tseng to raise an eyebrow. 

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks her. 

"Ha! It's nothing Tseng it's just-" she hesitates for a second "you haven't been so protective of anyone like this before, not since we took Elena and Reno on solo missions together." 

Tseng smiled. A genuine smile. 

"I don't know what it is about that kid, I just want him to succeed. Angeal sends me messages everyday, telling me to watch over him and make sure he returns home. I am making that my personal mission alongside this main one." 

Cissnei smiles affectionately at her superior. "You can't carry that weight by yourself, Tseng. I'll do my best too." 

They were interrupted by the sounds of Zack squatting as he walked back into the room due to his intense grunts. 

"Hyah! Hyah! Gotta! Get! Myself! Pumped! For! The! Day!" he exclaimed. Squatting after speaking each word. 

Tseng rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, he looked at Zack "be alert or-" 

"you'll fail?" Zack interrupted. 

"Exactly. Let's go. Make sure you have everything you need. Cissnei that goes for you too." 

She nods in agreement and assures Tseng she's ready to go. Zack also nods to signal that he is ready to go. Tseng calls for reinforcements to be on high alert although the trio were sent to work as a singular unit. 

They arrived at their destination. Negotiations with the target took place almost momentarily. Their plans to observe and silently attack were put on hold for reasons Lazard refused to let tseng disclose. Nevertheless, this turned out interesting for the three of them. 

Tseng began his negotiations with so much ease, however, he was getting nowhere. Zack and Cissnei were asked to restrain the target and Tseng was stood in front with his arms folded in frustration. 

"I ask you once more, what was the motive behind your decision to take down the President and the VP? Is it money you seek? Revenge? Fame?" his tone gradually gets progressively violent and his eyes tell the target, Cissnei and Zack that he is playing no more games. 

"Eh, buddy. You might wanna listen to the guy. He's not gonna back down." Zack pipes up while restraining the target, who was struggling helpless under his and Cissnei's grip. 

"SHINRA BASTARDS! I JUST WANT YOU ALL DEAD! YOU RUINED OUR PLANET! YOU RUINED EVERYTHI-"

Before the target could finish preaching, Tseng striked him harshly across his face, causing them to lose consciousness. He rarely gets physical on the field, not unless he has to. Tseng was tired. Tired of hearing the same old shit from Shinra's enemies. 

He knew what Shinra was doing. He knew what they planned to do. He knew everything. He also knew his job and his place within that company. He couldn't help but remain loyal and in tact. That strike, that forceful and violent punch? That was mostly done due to his anger and frustration. 

He rubbed his wrist shortly after the target dropped to the floor. Zack and Cissnei watched as he called for the reinforcements to take the target away. 

"Another day, another job." he says under his breath. Cissnei and Zack look at each other. 

They followed him back to the company car that was given to them in order to travel to their location. 

Cissnei and Zack found it difficult to communicate on the journey home, Tseng also refused to speak up unless it was to ask if anyone needed anything. 

Once they arrived back to Shinra HQ, Tseng dismissed himself and Cissnei reassured Zack that he was gonna be fine. 

"He hates showing his anger aloud, Zack. That's all. These people we face during these jobs, they say things to us. Awful things. Things we know that are true but we have to shrug it off for the sake of our jobs." she smiles faintly. 

Zack nods and looks away, "So.. now we're back home. Do you think I should shoot my shot?" 

Cissnei's smile grew wider, "absolutely!" 

Zack hummed in approval. "Here goes nothing.." 

'Hey Cloud!  
Just arrived back to HQ! Super stoked to tell you all about it :P   
Say, do you wanna meet up outside the dorms?   
I got so much to tell ya! 

Your buddy,  
Zack :)'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the moment of truth for zack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sees kunsel arrive in the story, as we have limited content of kunsel this is my take on his personality! hope you enjoy him! he was super fun to imagine and to write! :)

Zack looked to his left to see a smiley and reassuring Cissnei and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he definitely made the right decision. Cissnei pat his back and spoke up; 

"I know this seems like a huge step, Zack, but just know that your feelings will never not be valid. Your insecurities, they will go away as soon as you have told him everything you can, okay?"  
She smiled and tilted her head, waiting for an answer. 

Zack sighed and chuckled softly. "My insecurities? Yeah.. about those.." his mind wandered. He remembered how Cloud would often speak about his childhood bestfriend whom he grew up with in his hometown, her name was Tifa Lockhart. Zack recalls her being his tour guide when a mission was given to himself, Sephiroth and The Turks regarding a disturbance with local terrorist groups - more threats to Shinra as always. Tifa would always speak of Cloud in such high praise. She had not one bad word to say about him, Zack felt her love for him with every word she spoke of him, even if it were a small detail about his personality. 

'You know Cloud?' the girl dressed in a brown skirt, cream coloured shirt and a stetson hat asked the SOLDIER as he walked through the streets of Nibelheim by her side. 

'Yeah he's a buddy of mine back at HQ! I had no idea he had a girlfriend!' Zack blushed, rubbing the back of his head. The girl laughed and tucked her hair behind her left ear. "Oh no! I'm Tifa! I'm Cloud's bestfriend! We used to hang out a lot as kids! As soon as I heard SOLDIER were coming to town, I figured i'd help out, in the hopes we would run into each other again" She chuckled. "He promised to be my hero." 

Zack will always remember those words; He promised to be my hero.  
They weren't so different, he and Cloud. They both had dreams, they both worked hard. They both were country boys who cared a lot for their loved ones.  
The only problem was that, compared to Zack, Cloud was a little introverted - meaning his mood and thoughts are always so hard to comprehend. 

Cissnei grew weary of her friend disassociating and focusing on the floor whilst deep in thought. 

"Zack? Are you okay?" She waved her hands in front of his face. Zack blinked fast and shook his head. "Huh? Me? Yeah! I'm fine." 

Cissnei glanced over Zack's shoulder to be met with Tseng's concerned gaze as he signalled for her to go over to him to discuss something. 

"Listen Zack, I have to go.. But, promise me that when you and Cloud reunite, you'll talk to him?" she asked before leaving. 

Zack nodded, "I promise." 

Zack also turned away from Cissnei and headed back to his dorm. Endless thoughts spiralling through his head. Surely he is overthinking this right?  
Surely!

Zack was too busy staring at the ground to notice someone was walking towards him and they clashed and both fell to the ground. He glanced over to whoever it was that he bumped into. 

"Damn, Fair! What caught you off guard?" the sarcastic voice spoke. 

"KUNSEL!" Zack exclaimed. "HEY BUDDY!" 

"HEY! you... never look dazed and confused? what's wrong?"  
Zack scratched the back of his head once again. 

"I guess you could say i'm in a crisis.." 

Kunsel smiles, "Tell me everything! I can help!" 

Zack shrugs him off politely, "Oh no it's fine. I think i'm tired from the journey home. I-I'll catch you later Kunsel, i'm gonna go nap.." He walked quickly to his dorm door and Kunsel watched as his friend carried his burdens with him to his room as he went to go rest. 

Kunsel took out his phone and scanned his contact list until he landed on Cissnei; 

'Hey! It's Kunsel!  
Whats up with Zack?  
Never seen him this tense! Somethin' happen?  
Let me know! 

Kunsel :D' 

Elsewhere, in the middle of being lectured by Tseng on the do's and don'ts of showing true anger on the field, Cissnei recieved the notification on her phone. The buzz from the phone startled both Cissnei and Tseng. 

Cissnei sighed, "I can't escape Zack's dilemma with Cloud.. It's really bugging him." she confessed. "I've never seen him act like this before Tseng, he must really be in love." 

Tseng nodded in agreement, "Then be there for him, he clearly trusts you if he is privately contacting you for help." 

"Oh.." Cissnei began "it's not Zack.. it's Kunsel." 

"Kunsel?" Tseng asked, clueless. 

"Yes, another friend of Zack's. We hang out sometimes." 

"I see." Tseng replied. 

"Kunsel is concerned too, he said Zack seemed distant and not himself at all." 

Cissnei looks down at her phone and lands upon the messaging app that rarely gets used outside of work. She hits the button 'create group' and selects 3 contacts from her phone; 

Zack  
Kunsel  
Tseng 

"Why am I getting added?" Tseng complained, "I'm stood right next to you." 

Cissnei sighed, "so you can add your own input! we're gonna give him all the confidence he needs." 

Zack was awoken from his nap by several notifications causing his phone to vibrate occasionally, shaking his bedside desk. 

Waking up in a panic, he quickly checked his phone thinking it was a response from Cloud. To his surprise he was greeted with 45 notifications from a messaging app group chat entitled; 

Zack the Coward (by kunsel) 

He smiled and rolled his eyes and began typing: 

Zack: YOU GUYS -.-  
Kunsel: HEY COWARD!  
Cissnei: Zack! Finally! Now we can all join together to give you the confidence to go confess to your boy!  
Kunsel: CLOUD STRIFE!!!  
Zack: WAIT YOU TOLD HIM????  
Cissnei: ....  
Kunsel: HAHAHAHA SHE EVENTUALLY GAVE IN  
Zack: -.-  
Kunsel: hey! listen! i don't judge! i think its very sweet and i would like to help you.  
Zack: honestly?  
Kunsel: yes, honestly.  
Cissnei: see? now.. tell us, whats holding you back?  
Tseng: Fear of rejection.  
Kunsel: :O  
Cissnei: you.. you really didn't need to state that so boldly, Tseng.  
Tseng: But it's obvious isn't it?  
Zack: he's right :(  
Tseng: See. I knew it.  
Kunsel: Tseng of the Turks is right and he should say it.  
Cissnei: Kunsel..  
Zack: LOL :)  
Tseng: Anyway, moving on, I think you should look at the negatives and positives and see which of them outweighs the other, and just go for it. Your silence is only harming you further. You want to know how he feels, don't you?  
Cissnei: yes! that's right! we told you this before and we'll tell ya again :)  
Kunsel: Right!!! These Turks do know their stuff!  
Kunsel: BRB guys! gotta go pee :D  
Tseng: Did we really need to know what?  
Cissnei: probably not but..  
Zack: You're right Tseng. I just sat and thought about the worst case scenario, and I think that if we were to stop being good friends, good buddies, i'd really hate it.  
Tseng: I see, so your relationship right now is what you're anxious to lose?  
Cissnei: :( things will be ok Zack! You always have us if it goes wrong.. you know that right?  
Zack: Yep! xD  
Tseng: What is that?  
Zack: a smiley!!! means i'm happy!!! xD  
Tseng: I'm happy you are happy.  
Tseng: xD  
Tseng: ...  
Tseng: This feels wrong.  
Cissnei: moving on... i think you needed this reassurance, and i think that's completely ok!  
Kunsel: UH GUYS CLOUD IS HERE AT THE INFANTRYMEN DORMS CHECKING HIS PHONE :)  
Zack :O  
Tseng: I hope he replies positively. Did you confess via message?  
Zack: No, i told him i wanted to go see him and tell him everything about the mission!  
Cissnei: maybe he can go visit you tonight before it gets late and there's a curfew!  
Kunsel: ZACK!!!!!!!! ZACK HE'S EN ROUTE DID YOU GET THE MESSAGE!!!  
Kunsel: ZACK  
Kunsel: ZAAAAAAAAAAACK  
Kunsel: ZACK FAIR FIRST CLASS SOLDIER DID YOU GET THE MESSAGE?  
Cissnei: ?  
Tseng: Are you there, Zack?  
Zack: :S he's.. at my dorm door guys i gotta go........

Zack's heart was pounding, every beat felt like a marching band invaded his organs.  
All he had to do was open the door, say hi and everything will be fine. 

He reached out his hand to turn the handle of the doorknob. He slowly twisted it open and found Cloud tood outside still in uniform, wearing a huge smile on his face, looking up at his bestfriend. 

"Welcome back!" Cloud exclaimed. "Good to see you!" 

Zack smiled even wider and all sense of euphoria hit him like a tonne of bricks. 

"I think I'm in love with you." 

What? Like this? Surely there was a better way to do it than blurting it out like this.  
Cloud's eyes lit up. Not in a negative way, mind you, it was more like a realisation and a relief.  
He smiled at Zack and whispered under his breath, 

"Finally..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Zack stood at his doorway, expressionless yet full of emotions. He felt his stomach knot and flip simultaneously, he had no idea why he blurted everything out like that with no filter. He barely prepared himself, who knows how Cloud was going to react to this sudden outburst of a confession? He facepalmed and stood to the right of the door, ushering in a very confused yet content Cloud Strife. 

"Hi Zack!" Cloud boasted enthusiastically, causing Zack's heart to flutter once more. 

Zack laughs uncomfortably for the first time in front of Cloud. 

"Hey." he manages to get out. 

Cloud chuckles and scratches his head, he needed to keep his hands busy or do any miniscule activity in order to distract himself from what he just heard.  
Cloud Strife has been deemed by multiple trainees and various SOLDIERs who help train infantrymen an unreadable but likeable individual, he is bold and he tries hard. They also picked up on the fact that Cloud seems to be heavily influenced by Zack's persona and attitude towards life and being a SOLDIER, he even name-dropped him in a 'Life Influences' section of a questionnaire that Lazard had new trainees fill in so that staff members got to know these people a little better and they weren't just men in uniform - though it's important to add that this idea was NOT Lazard's, no, it was Angeal's but he wouldn't tell you that to your face. 

"L-Look, about what I said.. about loving you I-" Zack began, he eventually looked down to meet Cloud's eyes. Cloud's gorgeous, azure eyes which were soon to be mako-infused as Cloud further progressed with his training. 

Zack walked further into the room and signalled for Cloud to sit next to him on his little, comfy bed in the middle of his dorm room. Cloud sat down and placed both hands in his lap as he glanced over at an obliviously shy Zack. 

"I just.. I guess I.. I guess.." He sat down next to Cloud, he sat next to him on his right, maybe a few inches of distance between the pair and looked at Cloud again, Cloud instinctively looked back at Zack who was now visibly blushing. 

"You guess?" Cloud asked. 

"I know.. for certain." Zack replied. 

Cloud smiled, he smiled a gorgeous smile, so lovely in fact it brightened his already glowing and lucid appearance. 

Cloud looked down at his hands resting awkwardly in his lap and he spoke up just faintly.  
"I'm glad you do because.." he hesitated for a second, feeling huge relief for realising his feelings were never one-sided. "you see, I think I love you too."  
He exhaled. Exhaled so soothingly as if he'd been wearing some sort of mask covering him up from ever revealing the truth. He felt free. He felt peace. He felt happiness. 

"I'm so happy!" Zack exclaimed, jolting to his feet, grabbing Cloud, lifting him up from where he was sat on the bed and spinning him around three times until their dizziness forced them to fall graciously next to each other on his bed. Their laughter continued as they stared into their other's eyes. They say eyes are windows to the soul, therefore the pair of them stared lovingly at the eyes in front of them as if they were being welcomed home. This is where all the fighting and the injustice in their life and their paths converging start to make sense and seem worth it. It is almost like they were meant to be in each other's lives. 

Cloud clears his throat and speaks up, "How long have you known? Because.. i'll be honest. My feelings for you stemmed as soon as you showed me how to embrace my dreams. You believed in me even when I was the worst in my group, you never gave up on me and it allowed me to grow. So, for that, I began to adore you and I have never looked back. I don't think I want to look back. I just want to look forward." 

Zack sat up and still maintained eye contact with Cloud. That was the most in depth and forward Cloud has ever been with his feelings since the day Zack first met him during a mission in which Cloud and more infantrymen accompanied Zack and Tseng. 

"Wow.. I-I don't know what to say Cloud. I had no idea that I was able to bring out those emotions in you in such a way.. and you, you put it so beautifully too." 

He looked lovingly at the guy whom he has been falling more and more in love with as the days went by. 

"I guess MY feelings started when you smiled at me that day we met. No-one understood and got me like you did. With us both being country boys with dreams I figured this was the case. But no it was much much more than that, you LISTENED to me." Zack explained. 

"I did?" Cloud asked, sitting up on Zack's bed. 

"You did!" he smiled while answering. "You observed my rants and showed so much compassion I can't even explain it. You just never doubted my judgements, and heck! You always worked hard, and made my job all the more rewarding and enjoyable. You make me happy Cloud. That's all there is to it." He sighs in relief whilst smiling slightly. 

The pair found themselves lost in each other's eyes again, only this time Zack's face was finding itself coming closer and closer to Cloud's. Instead of tensing up, like he feared he would, Cloud eased his face closer to Zack's. They were merely millimetres away from locking lips when Zack muttered; 

"Have you ever been kissed before?" 

Cloud simply looked to the floor and lowered his head. Zack softly gripped Cloud's chin and lifted it up to meet his warm, protective glaze. 

"Can I kiss you, Cloud Strife?" He softly asks. 

Cloud, desperate and needy, simply replies "What are you waiting for?"

Zack's lips meet Cloud's in a loving and much needed way. The moment their lips meet it feels like it was meant to happen. Cloud instinctively shut his eyes the moment Zack's lips made contact with his but as soon as Zack deepened the kiss, his eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with such a beautiful view. 

The man whom he was head over heels in love with had his eyes gently squeezed shut as their lips locked in harmony. He smiled into the kiss and began to deepen it even more. Cloud sadly ran out of breath and slowly parted himself from Zack's intoxicating grip. It was too sudden to do anything else. Too fast. Zack and Cloud, both breathless from their long-awaited kiss, touched foreheads. 

"Wow, so that definitely needed to happen huh?" Zack laughed. Cloud nodded in agreement. He lay back on his bed and Cloud imitated him. He wasted no time in snuggling up to him. Zack reached for his phone on his bedside table. 

11:00pm. 

"I think you should stay here.. tonight.. with me.. being as it's kinda late." Zack shyly suggested. 

"Okay. I think I should too." Cloud replied. 

Cloud lay snuggled against Zack's chest and drifted off soundly asleep. Zack tenderly kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight Cloud. I love you." 

Cloud was sleeping. He didn't mind the lack of response. His world was right in front of him, sleeping peacefully. Every inch of anxiety he felt about ruining what they used to have had simply vanished.  
He was going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, Zack just can't wait to tell the others EVERYTHING.

So, that happened... 

The kiss. The laughter. The realisation. The relief. 

Zack loves Cloud, and Cloud loves Zack. Rejoice! 

The pair had just both awoken at the rise of dawn, the bittersweet feeling that they have woken up besides one another contrasted with the agonising sorrow that they needed to be up, ready and out to do their jobs very soon. Zack slowly parted from Cloud's grasp and Cloud was the first to leave the small bed. He stretched and kissed Zack on the cheek. 

"Thank you... for everything. Can we catch up after training later tonight?!" Cloud asked, gazing into Zack's puppy eyes, with pupils that dilated so much after the sweet peck on his delicate skin. 

Zack nodded. "Of course, I'll message you." He smiled and escorted Cloud back to his dorm which he shared with Kunsel - who was still, unsurprisingly, sound asleep. 

They hugged and Cloud disappeared inside to get on with his day. Zack slowly turned on his heels to walk back to his dorm to change into his gear. Skipping slightly as he walked, smiling like an idiot. Because, well, after all he is an idiot in love. 

He felt his phone vibrate. The group messaging chat that Cissnei created was active again;

Kunsel changed the group chat name to ZACKY BOY IS IN LOOOOOOOVE 

Zack: I can't even get mad at you Kunsel hahaha I'm so happy today!!!!!!!  
Cissnei: I take it that it went well Zack? :)   
Zack: Yup! He stayed the night and we fell asleep together it was cute :)   
Tseng: Oh good, you're all here. Kunsel you're needed with the other trainees. Zack, Lazard and Sephiroth wish to speak with you as Angeal has returned from a job today.   
Zack: YOU GOT IT DIRECTOR!!!  
Tseng: Why are you typing in all capital letters?   
Cissnei: He's very happy. I guess he'll tell us all about it when he gets here. 

A good 15 minutes after that brief exchange with the others on the messaging app, Zack was ready to leave and go about his day. He paced to Shinra HQ and noticed Cissnei sat in a corner, reading the book she began to read on the way to her mission alongside Zack and Tseng. Zack waved in front of her face to get her attention. Cissnei slowly looked up and rolled her eyes. 

"Hello, Zack. Beaming bright this morning are we?" She joked. "Tseng is waiting for you outside of Lazard's office with Angeal. I think you're gonna have a whole audience to tell your story to." She smiled and rose from her seat, put away her book and led him to Lazard, Tseng, Angeal and Sephiroth. 

During the walk, Zack couldn't help but become curious as to why the high ranking SOLDIER Sephiroth was going to be present at the meeting with Lazard. He's almost never around, he's usually busy with Genesis or tending to experiments with Hojo. 

"Why is he here? I mean.. Like, I'm not complaining I'm just very confused. Is this a big assignment or something?" He asks fidgeting with his hands.   
"Don't look so nervous! Tseng and Angeal told Lazard to not pressure you with much considering the last time they did that.... we almost lost you." Cissnei looked away from him to make sure he didn't know that remembering the horror of that moment still affects her (and Tseng) to this day. She was close to giving up her job and running away. So now, she does whatever she can, with Tseng's help, to make sure that never happens again. 

"I can do the work! i- I just need to make sure I don't mess up like last time" he said with a determined tone. 

The pair reached Lazard's office and noticed Tseng speaking with Angeal right outside the door. They decided to silently spy on the conversation as it seemed pretty serious. 

"You have my sincerest gratitude Tseng. I was worried about him because it was the first mission he attended since the incident outside Midgar. I didn't wish to pry him too much so I never asked him accompany me on the latest mission. I figured I'd place him with his friends." Angeal confessed. Tseng stood with his arms folded, tense. Angeal noticed his nerves and spoke up. 

"You don't need to be so intense. I know the previous situation burdened you, but, I always put my faith in The Turks if necessary. After all, you were handpicked by the VP and the President themselves." Angeal smiled and Tseng looked down to the ground. 

"Forgive me if I show my personal concerns too much Angeal, I should have learnt from my past mistakes to not get in my own head. Nonetheless, Zack did superb on this last job, I think he is progressing enough to be considered a high ranking SOLDIER as well as a 1st." Tseng unfolded his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Cissnei and Zack lingering in the corridor. 

"How long were you stood there?" He asked, looking stern. 

"Damn, Tseng. I thought you were paid to be observant?" Cissnei muttered, Zack giggled. Tseng shook his head and smirked. "Clearly, not enough." 

"Good to see you, Zack" Angeal smiled. 

"Yeah, you too Buddy!" he exclaimed as he ran up to him and embraced him in a hug, which Angeal reluctantly gave into and squeezed him tightly. 

The office door opened. On the other side of it stood the highest ranking SOLDIER. Shinra's pride and glory. The atmosphere outside of the meeting room changed immensely just at the alarming sight of his appearance all of a sudden. Sephiroth is a towering man with a muscular build. His attire consisted of a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it - an acquired taste. He customised the look himself. Its comfortable. The look seems to intimidate others, so he succeeded in that field. 

"Hello there." Sephiroth calmly spoke. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything.." he wondered, as his gaze shifted to Zack and Angeal. He laughed. 

"Not at all, Sephiroth. We were just getting ready to come inside." Angeal responded. 

"Come on in. All of you. Lazard wants to thank you all for something." he explains whilst holding the door open for everyone. Tseng was the last inside so he shut the door.

They all stood around Lazard's desk as he greeted them all with a smile. 

"It appears all of you have returned from your missions successful and unharmed. I do hope none of this worried you all. I just wanted to express gratitude. I have been informed by Sephiroth that this doesn't happen enough here, and it should. So I agreed. Thank you for all your hard work. All of you feel free to take today off from your duties. That does include yourselves; Tseng and Cissnei. I have informed your associates Reno and Rude that you are both off duty." 

Everyone exchanged looks and couldn't believe the sudden change in character from both Sephiroth and Lazard. They were all dismissed from Lazard's office and even Sephiroth followed suit. 

Angeal cleared his throat, earning the attention from everyone. 

"Let's all go sit down somewhere and catch up with everything huh? I'm eager to find out everything i missed out on Zack. I haven't forgotten about your problems with your-" he speaks quieter this time "crush" and laughs. 

Zack laughs nervously. "Boy oh boy, you have a lot to catch up on. Let me lead the way guys! I'll take us to this cute spot in Sector 7! They call it Seventh Heaven!" 

"Oh, I've heard about that place." Sephiroth spoke up. 

"Me too." Tseng added. 

"Let's do it!" Cissnei commented. 

"I have no objections." Angeal replied. 

The journey to sector 7 consisted of all 5 of them in a company car, hired to be of use to them by Tseng who suggested it was easier this way. Angeal offered to drive, Sephiroth sat in the passenger seat. Tseng, Cissnei and Zack sat in the back seats in that order. The car journey was quick but enjoyable. Zack suggested they save all the news for the comfort of their tables at Seventh Heaven, so Angeal and Sephiroth saw this opportunity to speak of their mission, telling the trio the dangers they found themselves in and how much they enjoyed improving themselves within this job. They even mentioned their good friend Genesis, who was back at the lab with Hojo, getting his wounds tended to. 

"He may join us later." Sephiroth added, after explaining a story involving him saving Genesis' life as he put himself at risk once again. "But I doubt it, you'll have to catch up with him in due time." 

Moments passed and the 5 of them reached Seventh Heaven. They were greeted by lovely country girl Tifa, who just started working there. She recognised Zack and Sephiroth straight away and made sure they got a comfy table, nice and secure so they could talk as freely as they so wished. 

Once they had all sat down, Angeal noticed Zack's eagerness to tell Angeal all of his (hopefully) good news. He spared no time in spilling all the details. Cissnei and Tseng watched on, intrigued by the story and desperate to see Angeal and Sephiroth's reactions. 

"So, the crush I had. It was on one of the infantrymen. The newbie Cloud. We're both countryboys ya see. We just clicked and everything eventually fell into place." he explained, a huge smile forming on his face as he looked up at his mentor and his friend and inspiration. 

Sephiroth smiled adoringly at Zack as he said these words. Looking over at him like a proud father, Angeal sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you made your move Zack. The way you briefly explained your crush to me before I left was very endearing. I wish you boys the best of luck. Hopefully this world is kind to you." 

"Agreed." Sephiroth added. "Both yours and Cloud's jobs are difficult. Keep each other safe." 

Cissnei smiled at her friend. "I'm proud of you too, Zack. You seem so happy. It's just so lovely to see. And hear!" she boasted. She couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot seeing her very important friend look so content and positive. 

"Indeed, you truly had no reason to fear rejection. It appears your affections were set in stone." Tseng added. He smiled too. 

Zack ordered the table drinks and food, service provided by Tifa. 

After hours of talking and gossiping, the gang finished up their drinks and meals. Zack had offered to pay for everything but Angeal beat him to it. As they all got ready to leave Tifa signalled for Zack to stay behind. 

"I'll catch up guys! Wait outside for me." he shouted back at them. 

"You know Zack. I couldn't help but overhear you talking about how things are going with you and Cloud and-" she pauses to scan the bar, no family members in sight to tell her off so she continues, shoving Zack into a friendly and comforting embrace. "I.. I cannot thank you enough. He's been my best friend, ever since I was a little girl. I'm just so happy to see he's settled in well and people are taking care of him. He needs someone like you." she confessed. Zack rubbed her back with his hand and smiled against her embrace. "I'll do everything I can to make sure he's happy, Tifa. Everything."

The pair released their embrace and Zack kissed her cheek. "You remind me of someone I met in the slums. I think you'd get along swell. She's important to me, I'll introduce you one day! Until next time Tifa! You take care." he spoke whilst walking backwards to the door. 

Tifa waved them all goodbye. "Come back soon! Thank you for everything guys!" 

Zack sat back in the car, looking out at the window. He reaches into his phone pocket and brings up the messenger app to message Cloud, who just logged on. 

'Hey you :)   
I got treated to meal in Seventh Heaven today by Angeal!  
How cool is that?! I saw your friend, Tifa! She was happy to know you're  
doing well! I'd love to hear stories from your childhood sometime!  
On my way back to dorms now! Tell Kunsel I have gossip!   
Can't wait to see u :) 

Zack <3' 

He put away his phone and enjoyed the rest of the car journey back to base, listening to his friend all talk amongst themselves. Still maintaining his signature smile. He's the happiest he's ever been. He just can't wait to get home and see Cloud. This is a feeling he's so excited to get used to.


End file.
